The present invention generally relates to machines for shearing and/or punching material such as metal (i.e. iron and steel) of various configurations, and particularly to a material working machine placing greater cutting forces on the material than prior machines utilizing the same size of force actuators.
Metal working apparatus having combined shearing and punching stations has become quite common. Typically, the apparatus is powered by a hydraulic actuator which moves the working member relative to the work piece. It can then be appreciated that the cutting forces placed on the work piece by the working member is a function of the force exerted by the hydraulic actuator and any leverage advantages utilized. Thus, the size of the material which can be sheared or punched is limited by the strength of the components of the machine itself and the size of the hydraulic actuator utilized. Further, the size of hydraulic actuator affects the mass, cost, as well as the operational expense of the machine. Thus, there is a continuing desire and need for a machine for shearing and/or punching material which maximizes material size capabilities, shearing efficiencies, and machine life while minimizing power requirements.